


Why Me?

by Pallas_00



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_00/pseuds/Pallas_00
Summary: Magnus was dozing off on the couch when his doorbell suddenly rang. He slowly got up and stretched slowly making his way to the door.Magnus cracked the door open and saw his favorite pair of blue eyes.“Alec, what are you doing here? I thought you had patrol?” Magnus said excitedly throwing the door open“C….” Magnus suddenly stopped when he saw Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wayward Shadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538021) by [Sandrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew). 



> Hello everyone. I would just like to thank my friends for helping me write some of this.

Magnus was dozing off on the couch when his doorbell suddenly rang. He slowly got up and stretched slowly making his way to the door.  
Magnus cracked the door open and saw his favorite pair of blue eyes.  
“Alec, what are you doing here? I thought you had patrol?” Magnus said excitedly throwing the door open  
“C….” Magnus suddenly stopped when he saw Alec.  
Alec was battered and bloody. He had a cut through his eyebrow and dozens of bruises blooming on his face.  
Magnus rushed forward just as Alec’s legs gave out from underneath him. Magnus carefully caught and lifted Alec, carrying him to the couch. He gently laid him down and knelt beside him.  
While tending to his wounds Magnus asked, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Alec mumbled something that Magnus missed. "Stay here. I'm going to make you some of your favorite chamomile tea." Magnus said as he finished and got up from beside Alec. As Magnus busied himself in making Alec's tea he wondered what could have happened to his favorite Shadowhunter.  
When Magnus returned with Alec's tea he saw that Alec had fallen into a deep sleep. Magnus drew a chair next to Alec and grabbed a book that was on the coffee table. He knew that once Alec fell asleep he would not wake up for a long time. As Magnus began to read he felt himself doze of into a deep slumber.

"M-magnus?"  
A croak suddenly woke Magnus out of his slumber. “Alec you’re awake! How are you feeling darling?” Magnus exclaimed. “I-I..” Alec broke off with a cough racking his body. Magnus was suddenly kneeling next to him rubbing soothing circles into his back. Alec slumped into Magnus. “What happened and why am I here? I was suppose to be on patrol……..Oh.” Alec said quietly suddenly remembering the events of last night.  
“Alexander, darling what happened? You appeared at my doorstep last night covered in cuts and bruises." Magnus questioned.  
"I-I...." Alec started weakly with tears rolling down his face. "Oh darling, come here." Magnus said soothingly. He brought Alec into his embrace and rubbed his back. Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck. Magnus felt hot tears against his neck as he rocked Alec back and forth.  
They sat there for a while until Alec pulled away. "M-my father, he isn't the happiest about our relationship. He told me to leave and never darken his doorstep again and that I've been tarnishing the Lightwood name. Magnus, he called me a fag who would do anything for a man's touch and that I didn't deserve to be a... to be a Shadowhunter." Alec said quietly.  
Magnus felt his heart shatter into pieces. "Oh Alexander, don't listen to anything your father says darling. Your one of the best Shadowhunters and actually the best in my opinion. You haven't been tarnishing the Lightwood name, it is your father that has been destroying the Lightwood honor. You my dear are another reason why the Lightwood family can hold their heads high. If you were anything that your father called you Alec, I don't think I would have fallen in love with you." Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and raised it so Alec was gazing into his eyes before he continued, "I love you Alexander and please don't listen to anything your father says. The Institute is your home he has no right to kick you out if you wish to stay there."  
"Thank you Magnus and I love you too, but I don't think I can live under the same roof as my father." Alec said. "Well then", Magnus said confidently, "You'll just have to stay here with me." "Really?" alec hiccuped. Magnus nodded and Alec hugged him tightly while burying his face into Magnus' neck.  
"Alexander darling I still have one question. Why were you hurt when you came here?" Magnus asked. Alec looked down and answered quietly, "My father he well... he might have gotten angry and um...."  
"Alec did he hit you?" Magnus asked angrily his fist clenching and his eyes turning into his cat eyes and Alec slowly nodded. "I am going to kill him. I'm going to rip him apart piece by piece." Magnus threatened. "No Magnus please. Don't do anything you'll regret. I don't want to cause any trouble." Alec pleaded. "OK dear but tomorrow we're going to get your stuff from the Institute." Magnus said calming down. Alec nodded and then let out a yawn. "Come on lets go to bed and we'll go to the Institute first thing tomorrow morning." Magnus said as he pulled Alec off of the couch and towards the bedroom.  
They got ready for bed and laid down while spooning. Magnus was the big spoon holding on to Alec as if he was trying to protect Alec from the outside world. They slowly drifted of to sleep together in their own little world forgetting about their troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was suddenly woken by a strangled scream from beside him. As he sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. The alarm clock read 3:47 AM. Another scream came from the other side of the bed. He turned to see Alec thrashing around in bed. "Please, no!" Alec screamed. "Alec!" Magnus exclaimed bringing Alec into his arms. "Alexander wake up. it's just a dream." Magnus said while tightening his arms around Alec.  
The screaming and thrashing continued for a few minutes and suddenly Alec fell limp in Magnus' arms. "Alexander?" Magnus asked softly. "Magnus?" Alec replied weakly, tears rolling down his face. "What was that?" "It's OK darling it was only a nightmare." Magnus said soothingly, drawing him onto his lap. "I-I was in m-my father's office and he-" Alec's voice cracked. "He t-tied me down to a table and was using a-a seraph d-dagger and th-there were cuts all over me. He kept hitting me leaving bruises on my skin and calling me a disappointment and-" Alec's voice broke. Magnus brought Alec into a even tighter embrace and rocked him back and forth. "Shh, your safe here with me Alexander. Your father won't hurt you anymore." Magnus said while comforting Alec.  
Soon after Alec pulled away and climbed off of Magnus' lap. "I'm sorry for waking you up Magnus. We should go back to sleep." Alec stated. "Alexander." Magnus sighed, "You don't have to be invincible. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what happens. OK?" Alec just nodded and laid down. Magnus reached over and turned of the lamp. As Magnus laid down Alec shifted over and rested his head on Magnus' chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and allowed himself to doze off.

~Page Break~

The next morning Magnus when he woke up the clock read 8:00 AM. Alec was still sleeping but Magnus let him sleep a little more considering the younger man had woken up several times in the middle of the night because of his nightmares. It was always the same one. Alec was strapped to a table and his father was torturing him. Magnus wanted to punish Robert severely for what he had done to his Alexander but controlled his anger for Alec's sake.  
Magnus slowly untangled himself from Alec. He showered and as he started to apply his makeup he decided to make Alec his favorite breakfast. He had decided that the young Shadowhunter deserved the whole world ready to do his bidding at his fingertips. He had to show Alec that he was loved and that what his father said did not matter.  
As Magnus made his way into the kitchen he pulled out some chocolate chips and some waffle mix. He heated the waffle iron and poured the batter in. 'One down, couple more to go' thought Magnus.  
An hour later he heard Alec shuffling around in their bedroom. Magnus prepared a tray and walked into the bedroom with a bright smile on his face. Alec was just about to get out of bed when Magnus walked in. "Good morning Alexander. Stay in bed. I made breakfast for you." Magnus said as he ushered Alec beck into bed. Alec replied with a faint smile and obliged. Magnus set the tray down on Alec's lap. "Chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee, and before you ask I didn't just magic this up darling." Magnus said with a smile.  
Alec gave Magnus a faint smile and took a bit of his waffles. His eyes bulged out as he quickly swallowed it. Magnus quickly blurted out, "Are they terrible?" Alec chuckled and said, "Far from it. These are the best waffles I've ever had. Thank you." Magnus blushed and squeezed out a "Your welcome."  
As Alec dug into the waffles Magnus sat there thinking what he had ever done to deserve this perfect angel and what his angel had done to deserve the horrible things he was forced to endure.  
"Magnus"  
Magnus broke away from his thoughts and turned to look at Alec. "Yes, what's wrong Alexander." Magnus questioned. "Nothing's wrong it's just that... did you eat breakfast yet?" Alec asked. "Oh...um.. I must have forgotten. I was to busy making breakfast for you." Magnus said with a shrug. Alec rolled his eyes and said, "You can't just forget to eat Mags." Alec then took a piece of his waffle and held it up to Magnus' mouth. Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec said, "Well, eat it. I can't have you starve." Magnus smirked but opened his mouth. They took turns eating. Alec feeding Magnus while Magnus feeding Alec with a spoon he had conjured.  
After they were done they both climbed back into bed. Alec rested his head on Magnus' chest and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "Alexander?" Magnus asked after a few minutes. "Yeah." Alec responded while looking up at Magnus. "As much as I hate to move, we have to get up. We have to go to the Institute." Magnus said while untangling himself from Alec. Alec sighed and slowly got up to go get ready.  
A half hour later Alec walked out of the bedroom to find Magnus in the kitchen bustling around. "What are doing?" Alec asked. Magnus jumped. "Alexander, don't sneak up on me like that and I was just cleaning up." Alec smiled and Magnus said, "Are you ready go?" Alec nodded and grabbed his wallet and phone. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and lead him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and support!


	3. Chapter 3

On the whole way to the Institute, Alec hadn't said a word. Instead he let his thoughts drift off as he walked hand in hand with Magnus. Magnus had tried to start a conversation with Alec but they were quickly cut off with a short reply coming from Alec.  
When they reached the Institute Alec suddenly froze. Magnus turned to look at Alec and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Magnus felt anger that started to fester inside of him. Anger towards Robert, the Clave, and every homophobic Shadowhunter, the people who made Alec afraid to enter the Institute, his former home.  
Alec had unfroze while Magnus was making a list of the people who made Alec feel unwanted. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and walked into the Institute. Alec hoped they could get in and out of the Institute with no one noticing he and Magnus were there.  
As Alec and Magnus approached his room they heard a small "Alec?". They both turned to see Isabelle standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She had tear streaks down her cheeks and no make-up on which was very uncommon. Isabelle always had make-up on. Her hair was messy and not intricately tied as usual.

"Izzy." Alec squeezed out. Isabelle launched herself in Alec's arms, burying her face in his neck. Isabelle always showed that she was tough but at moments like these she let her true self show, a girl who just cares and loves her brother. Alec wrapped his arms around Isabelle and squeezed his eyes shut, as if he were trying to keep the tears at bay.  
When Isabelle pulled back she said, "Dad told us that you left us and you were never coming back." Alec looked at Magnus trying to find a way to explain the events of the previous night. "I...um....I" Alec started. "Nevermind, your clearly not spitting it out anytime soon. Just tell me what your doing here." Isabelle interjected.  
Before Alec could say anything Magnus said, "Alec is going to come live with me. We're here to pick up his stuff. Alexander why don't you go pack up and Izzy can show me those new stilettos she was talking about." "Ok." Alec said clearly wanting to get out of this conversation and headed towards his room. Magnus watched as he entered and then turned to Isabelle. Before she could say anything, Magnus said, "In your room. I'll explain everything." Isabelle nodded and walked back into her room with Magnus trailing behind her.  
Isabelle sat on her bed as Magnus looked around. The room itself portrayed Isabelle perfectly. The walls were black with gold designs and clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere. Unused make-up cluttered the vanity along with various brushes and sponges.  
"If your done looking around I want to know what happened to my brother." Isabelle said abruptly. Magnus walked over and sat down on the bed next to her on the bed. "Last night Alexander appeared at my doorstep covered in bruises and cuts. He passed out as soon as I opened the door and later that night he told me that Robert had kicked him out of the Institute and hit him." Magnus stated. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Magnus saying, "I don't think this is the first time Robert has hit Alec. I just want to know if Alec has been acting different around you or your parents."  
Isabelle sat deep in thought for a few minutes and the looked at Magnus. "A few months ago Alec started acting really weird. He would always flinch or move away from Dad or any other adult male Shadowhunter. He even started to do it with Mom a few weeks back. Then I thought that it was just Dad being homophobic again but I think what your saying might actually be the truth." She started to get up and said, "I have to go ask Alec." "No!" Magnus exclaimed and grabbed Isabelle's hand. "Alec doesn't want to talk about it right now. We have to wait until he's more comfortable." Magnus explained Isabelle nodded and said, "Let's go check on him though." She walked out of the room with Magnus following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update every Thursdays or Fridays.  
> Thank you all for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry it that I haven't updated in a long time. My schedule has been hectic lately.

Isabelle stalked down the hall toward Alec's bedroom with Magnus striding right behind her. As Isabelle swung the door open she say Alec standing facing away from from the door staring at something on his desk. Isabelle slowly walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. She saw a picture of her, Jace, Alec, and Max surrounded by an ebony colored frame sitting on Alec's desk. She placed a hand on Alec's slumped shoulder and whispered, "I miss him too." Alec turned to look at her and brought her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, while Isabelle pressed her face into her older brother's shoulder. A few minutes later Alec pulled away and asked, "Where's Jace? I haven't seen him." Isabelle shook her head. "He went out earlier, saying he would be back in an hour. He should be back any minute now if you want to wait." Just as Alec shook his head they heard a knock from down the hall, and a familiar voice saying, "Izzy, are you in there?" Alec rushed out, passing Magnus who had been standing in the doorway the whole time.  
"Jace." Alec breathed when he saw a familiar golden haired head standing outside of Isabelle's door. "Alec?" Jace said shocked as he turned to face Alec. They both rushed at each other and hugged. Magnus and Isabelle came out of Alec's room and Isabelle went over to join the hug. Magnus stood by the door looking at the three siblings hugging with a faint trace of a smile on his face. As they pulled away Jace looked at Alec and asked, "What happened? I went looking for you last night but Dad said that you left and weren't coming back?" Alec looked at the floor brokenly. Magnus approached the siblings and replied, "Actually Jace, I think Alec and I should go now before we run into some people." Jace started to protest but was cut of with a sharp look from Magnus. "Alexander dear, do you have everything?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec nodded and said, "Just let me go get my bow and then we can go." Magnus said, "OK. I'll meet you by the front doors with your bag. Go grab your bow." Alec turned and began to walk down the hall and Magnus turned towards Jace. "Try not to be insensitive like you usually around Alec right now." Magnus said. Jace went to counter him but before he could speak Isabelle said, "Magnus is right Jace. Alec's been through a lot these past days." Before anyone else could say anything Jace blurted, "Will someone actually tell me what happened to Alec. I felt our parabatai rune ache but I couldn't figure out what it was." Magnus quickly told Jace the events of the previous night. As Magnus talked Jace steadily grew angrier. Jace swore loudly and said, "I going to fucking kill Robert." "As much as I would love to do that we have to think about Alexander. He's hurting so we can't take any extreme actions right now. That's why I want to get Alec out of here before we run into Robert." Magnus said before Jace could continue. "I'm going to go find Alec now." Magnus said and going to retrive Alec's bag before making his way to the weapons room.

~Meanwhile~

Alec pulled the door to the weapons room open. He grabbed his bow and quiver and began to collect some of the arrows that were scattered around the room. He worked on gathering his things without much thought. After his arrows were safely tucked away in his quiver, he grabbed his favorite daggers, chakrams, swords, and a couple seraph blades just in case. Alec busied himself in work so he didn't hear the door behind him swing open.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here." sneered a cold voice behind Alec. Alec whirled around to find his father standing by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit different than my usual chapters but I just wanted to give you guys something to read. In the next chapter we'll see what Robert does. Thank you for all of your kudos and support!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Robert stalked forward and Alec took a step back. "If it isn't my faggot son. Why are you here I thought I told you to never darken my doorstep ever again. "I'm here to get my stuff and weapons." Alec said and with a sudden boost of confidence he added, "You can kick me out of the Institute but you can't stop me from being a Shadowhunter." Robert's eyes narrowed. "You're a disgrace to the Shadowhunters. No one wants you." Robert spat out.   
Suddenly a voice behind Robert said, "But I want him Robert, so if you could be very kind and let us collect Alec's things and go it would be very appreciated." Robert whirled around and saw Magnus standing in the doorway. Magnus walked over to Alec and took is hand. "Did you grab everything darling." He asked and Alec nodded. Magnus started towards the door but was stopped by Robert. "How dare you take a step inside the Institute you demon and lay a hand on a Shadowhunter even though he is a fag." He said maliciously.   
"Stop right there. You do not get to insult Magnus like that. He is a better human than any of you could be. He's the one who helped me through this and he's the love of my life. Do you understand that? You will never hurt Magnus in any way possible or I will do the unimaginable." Alec said.  
He took a step forward and pulled Magnus along with him. "We're leaving now." Alec said and started towards the door.  
"It should have been you that died not Max." Robert said. Alec froze and Magnus pulled himself away from Alec.   
"Oh you did not just say that." Magnus said and faced Robert. Magnus suddenly grabbed Robert's collar and punched him leaving Robert's face a bloody mess. He turned on his heel and pulled Alec out the door and out of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 1000 years. Also I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. I hope I'll update soon. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and putting up with me updating once every 2 years. I hope you enjoy.

Magnus pulled Alec out of the Institute and into a secluded alley where he created a portal back to the loft. As they stepped out of the portal Magnus led Alec into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Magnus wrapped Alec up in his arms. Alec buried his face is Magnus' neck and Magnus feels hot tears against his skin. He pulls Alec onto his lap and tightens his embrace. Alec continues to cry into Magnus' neck while Magnus rocks them back and forth and stokes Alec's hair.  
Slowly Alec pulls away and looks down. Magnus looks at him, taking in his puffy, red eyes and miserable expression.  
"He was right you know." Alec says all of a sudden looking up at Magnus. Noting Magnus' confused expression he explains, "saying that I should have died instead of Max." He takes a breath and continues before Magnus can interrupt, "Max was so young. He was only nine and he still had his whole life in front of him. He'll never get to go on missions, find a parabatai, fall in love or do anything that I've gotten to do. He shouldn't have died because everyone misses him and no one would miss me."  
Magnus stared at Alec. He finally said, "Alec what are you talking about. I know Max's death was very devastating for everyone but he did live a good life. He was happy and that's a good thing even if we do miss him. Also if you think that no one would miss you if you died you better check again. Izzy would miss you, Jace would miss you, Clary would miss you, and you can't forget me. I would be devastated if you died. I don't know what I would do without you because I love you."  
"I love you too." Alec whispered and Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec.  
Magnus pulled away and said, "Now that that's over do you want to eat something? The last time you ate was early in the morning and it's almost 3 o'clock."  
"Sure." ALec replied.  
Magnus got up and said, "I'll go make you something." before heading to the kitchen. Magnus fixed Alec a sandwich and brought it back to the living room. He looked at Alec only to find him asleep on the couch. Magnus smiled and set the sandwich down on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket and covered Alec before kneeling down next to him and running his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec let out a soft sigh and Magnus froze thinking that he woke Alec up but Alec remained fast asleep. Magnus got up from next to Alec to go find a piece of paper. He left a note one the coffee table next to the sandwich saying, 'I had to go out and meet a client. I made you a sandwich so make sure you eat it and I'll be home soon. XOXO Magnus'. It was time he had a word with Robert and Mayrse Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter and I wanted to thank you for all of your comments and kudos. They really help motivate me to write even though I don't update a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus barged into the Institute. Three Shadowhunters ran up to him trying to stop him but they all fell to their knees with a flick of Magnus' wrist. He stormed up to the head of the Institute's office. He threw the door open to find Robert sitting behind the desk discussing something with Mayrse. The both looked up when the door banged open. Magnus stalked in. Robert rose from his chair openning his mouth to yell at Magnus but was cut off before he could say anything.

"I swear to God you two have 30 seconds to explain why you two treat Alexander like this because after that nothing is going to hold me back from sending you two to the darkest parts of Edom." Magnus said.

"We have no idea what you are talking about Bane but what are you doing barging into the Institute like this, you have no right to." Mayrse said coolly.

"What do you mean you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Magnus cried, "Do you usually kick your son out onto the streets?"

"We still have no idea what you are talking about. Jace is training right now so no we did not kick our son out." Robert said.

That was when Magnus lost his cool. He sent out a wave of magic that blew Robert out of his chair and flying into the wall. Robert slide down the wall with a groan and Mayrse turned to Magnus.

"What makes you think you can do that you Downworlder? Attack the Head of the Institute? I will have you arrested by the Clave and taken to the Gard where you can rot for the rest of eternity.", Mayrse seethed.

Magnus laughed and said, "You can try Mayrse but they won't arrest me. You and Robert on the other hand I can't say anything. Throwing one of the Clave's most talented Shadowhunter out onto the street and all of the pain you caused him might result in some punishment." He turned his back on her and started to walk out of the room.

Mayrse grabbed the nearest weapon, a pair of throwing daggers. She threw one at Magnus and prepared to throw the other one when Magnus whipped around and sent out a wave of magic that threw Mayrse into the wall right next to Robert but not before the dagger Mayrse threw embedded itself into Magnus' left shoulder.

"I never thought you would stoop so low Mayrse," Magnus said through gritted teeth, "attacking someone from behind. You and that bastard you call your husband are both disgraces to the Clave." Magnus pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and stalked out of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments and the kudos, they're really appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Alec slowly sat up rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked around for Magnus but didn't see him anywhere. While looking around his eyes landed on the sandwich on the coffee table with a note next to it. He quickly read it. His brow furrowed. There was something off about the note. He was sure that Magnus had cancelled all of his appointments today. He was just about to reach for his phone when he heard the front door open. Magnus stepped into the loft making his way to the living room, not noticing Alec. He was clutching his left shoulder. He stepped into the living room finally noticing Alec. "Alexander! When did you wake up." Magnus said while trying to hide his shoulder from Alec's view. "I just woke up and I just finished reading your note when you walked in. Now tell me what's wrong with your shoulder and where you went." Alec said. "I had to go meet a client," Magnus said, "I said that in the note." "Magnus, we both know that you didn't go out to meet a client so just tell me where you went." Alec said exasperatedly. Magnus sighed, "I'm not getting away with am I?" Alec shook his head. "I went to the Institute to give Robert and Mayrse a piece of my mind." Magnus stated. "Does going to the Institute have something to do with why you were clutching your shoulder when you walked in." Alec asked.

"Maybe." Magnus said. Alec rolled his eyes.

 

"Yes or no Magnus? Just give me a straight answer." Alec said.

 

Magnus sighed and sat down next to Alec. "So I may or may not have barged into Robert's office and yelled at them for a while and then I might of lost my temper and released an angry wave of magic which caused Robert to fly into the wall and then I started to walk out of the room but then Mayrse threw a dagger at me and I sent her flying into the wall next to Robert but the dagger lodged itself into my shoulder." Magnus said.

 

Alec stared at him for a while and then softly said, "You actually did all of that just for me?"

 

Magnus nodded. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you get kicked out of your home. I had to do something." He said

 

Alec smiled and then leaned forward and softly kissed Magnus. "Stay here. I'm going to get a first aid kit to get you cleaned up. OK?" Alec said when he pulled away and stood up. A couple minutes later Alec returned with a white box and sat down next to Magnus.

 

"Can you lift your arms? I need you to take your shirt off." Alec asked. Magnus nodded and slowly lifted his arms and Alec helped him remove his shirt. Alec searched for any other wounds before addressing Magnus' shoulder. On his shoulder was a long gash that was steadily bleeding. He quickly disinfected it causing Magnus to hiss and his other arm to shoot out and grab Alec's shoulder.

 

"I know it hurts but I have to do this." Alec said soothingly before returning back to the task at hand. When he was done Magnus pulled him closer and they both laid down on the couch with Alec's head resting against Magnus' good shoulder.

 

"What should we do now?" Magnus asked softly.

 

"Honestly, right now I just want to do something that we would do before this mess and forget about it temporarily." Alec sighed.

 

"How about this, we can have movie marathon just like always and then we can tackle this problem in the morning." Magnus said.

 

"That sounds great", Alec said before getting up, "How about you choose the movies and I'll go get us some snacks." As Alec walked towards the kitchen, Magnus hauled himself up and shuffled through their extensive movie collection.

"Did you decide on a movie yet." Alec asked when he came back into the room. Magnus nodded an held up the movie he had selected. Alec read the title, 'Harry Potter 8-Movie Collection'. Alec smiled. Magnus knew he wanted to see the movies after Magnus had introduced him to the Harry Potter series and many other series. He also wanted to watch the Percy Jackson movies but Magnus warned him that they completely ruined the books. 

He set up the movie and settled down next to Magnus.

Halfway through the fourth movie Alec felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Magnus fast asleep with his head on his shoulder. He slowly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before turning towards Magnus picking him up bridal style and moving towards the bedroom. Magnus stirred and buried his face in Alec's neck and mumbled something. Alec set him down on the bed and laid down next to him. Magnus immediately moved closer to him and laid his head on Alec's shoulder. They both stayed silent enjoying each other's presence and then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but school started and things have been a little hectic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm sorry for the weird spacing above. For some reason Archive was giving me some trouble.   
> Fun Fact: Did you guys know that August 21st is Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day.


End file.
